super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Swordmans Battle Royal
Young Swordmans is a Super Death Battle by BenAttackX Description Season 1 Episode 5! Legend Of Zelda vs Percy Jackson and the olympos vs Dragon Ball Z vs Star Wars (Canon): Original Trilogy! They Are Teenagers, They are Champions, and They are Swordmans, would win? FIND OUT VERY SOON! Intro WIZ: Swordmans are always a classic part of many stories. Boomstick: But each of these four young Teenagers brings his own classic story WIZ: Luke Skywalker! Legacy Of the Force! Boomstick: Future Trunks! The Hero of The Future! WIZ: Link! The Champion of Zelda! Boomstick: And Percy Jackson! the son of Poseidon. His Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Percy Jackson Wiz: To anyone walking in the streets of New York City, be mindful of who is among you in the crowd, because they might just be an Olympian god. Boomstick: Yeah, so in this world, the Greek gods are living in Ney York, and since their ancient times, they eventually come down from the clouds and.... Grover: Hook up? Boomstick: Yeah, they would hook up with humans. The Olympian and human would then have a child called a half-blood or demigod and one of them is Percy Jackson. Wiz: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, yes that's his real name, is the son of Poseidon, god of the seas and one of the first three gods aka, the Big Three. But Percy would never live the usual life. Boomstick: Yeah, see, after World War 2, The Big Three vowed to never have anymore demigod children, because according to prophecy, the first child to turn 16 would have the chose to ever save the gods or destroy them. So it was a matter before couldn't hold it anymore. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, Poseidon didn't break the vow. Boomstick: Then how the hell did.... Wiz: No, Poseidon wasn't the first to break, it was Zeus. But then Zeus' child, Thalia, died at the hands of monsters. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Moving on, after Poseidon left Percy when he was 6 months old to attend to duties in Olympus, Percy's mother married 'Smelly Gabe' as Percy describes him. After expelled from 5 different schools for many different reasons, he eventually found in at Yancy Academy and found a friend in Grover Underwood and his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, who gave him a pen. Boomstick: Teacher's pet. Wiz: One day during a field trip to the museum, Percy was attacked by Mrs. Dodds, his maths teacher, who just so happened to be a fury. After uncapping the pen Mr. Brunner gave, to his surprise, turned into a 3 foot-celestial bronze sword. Boomstick: Where can I get one of those? I could just go into a stationary store and buy one? That f**king sweet. Wiz: Anyway, after Percy accidently vaporizing the fury, Mr. Brunner ordered Grover to get Percy's mother and take Percy to a camp. However, on the way there, the three were attacked by the Minotaur, revealing Grover to be a Satyr; half human, half goat. They were chased until they found Camp Half-Blood. Boomstick: However, only Percy and Grover made it, as Percy's mother was vaporized by the Minotaur. And that was before Percy ripped off one of the beast's horns and then killed it using said horn. Damn, talk about coming right back at you. Wiz: As it turns out, Hades, the god of the dead, sent the Minotaur to abduct her to bargain with Percy. See, up top Mount Olympus, Zeus' Master Bolt was stolen from him and accused Percy of stealing it. And now, every monster thinks he has the bolt. Zeus: He must return to me, in fourteen days, by midnight, at the end of the Summer Solicits, or there will be war! Boomstick: At Camp Half-Blood, Percy discovered his godly heritage and found Mr. Brunner, who was actually a centaur named Chiron. So, is everyone's old teacher really half horse? Wiz: No. Anyway, during his short time at Camp Half-Blood, Percy mastered sword-fighting and discovered his control over water itself. Though, after learning of his mother still alive, he set off with Grover and Annabeth Chase, a new friend and daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Boomstick: However, he needs the right tools for the job. His sword, Riptide or A..n..a..k..l..u..s Wiz: Anaklusmos. Boomstick: I had it! Anyway, the thing it totally know how to pronounce, is Percy's main go-to weapon in combat. It may look like a normal pen, but take off the cap and becomes a 3-foot celestial bronze sword. Though it can't harm any humans, it's the perfect weapon for laying waste to any supernatural entity. He also has winged shoes, given to him by his friend slash future enemy, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, the god of thieves, which allow him to fly, though if one of the wings gets cut off, then it's down to the ground for him. Wiz: After rescuing his mother, returning the bolt, discovering Luke was the Lightning Thief and completing another quest the following year, Percy is now equipped with a shield given to him by his half-brother, Tyson, which poses as a watch until it transforms into a metal shield and can take pictures, for some reason. Multivitamins, given to him by Hermes, make the eater immune to any attack while the Thermos of Winds acts as a jump boost. Boomstick: He also has magical pearls; when smashed, the breaker is brought to the water immediately. After completed three more quests, Percy also received a Stygian Iron whistle, which can summon Mrs. O' Leary, a hellhound, not a poodle, to aid him. He also has Chameleon Armor, which blends the wearer into it's surroundings, though it can only work from a distance. He also has javelins which come with a grappling hook and an explosive setting. Wiz: As a demi-god, Percy possess extreme ADHD, which alerts him of when his opponent will strike though muscle movement. As a son of Poseidon, he can control water and upon contact, will increase his stats and heal him of any wounds. Boomstick: But that's not all. Percy can actually create water out his own power, allowing him stir up hurricanes, though this will tax him a bit energy every time he does. His other abilities include breathing underwater, can soft his fall with water, can create solid objects out of water, can walk on water, can easily navigate sea on boats and can speak telepathically with marine animals. Holy crap, that's a lot of abilities. Wiz: That's only half of it. Percy can create various types of storms, ranging from hurricanes to typhoons, then allowing electricity to be created when his increase in power. He can also generate earthquakes, create volcanic eruptions, control frozen water or ice, resist large amounts of heat and manipulate poisons. Boomstick: See what happens when make babies with one of The Big Three, judging by all the ridiculous things Percy has done. He's kept up with beings as powerful as him or maybe lots more, held his in a fight against Ares, the god of war, managed to survive the Sea of Monsters and Tarturas; basically Hell, survived beatings from titan lords such as Kronos, the lead titan, survived an explosion that took out an entire forge, managed to hold up the sky and eventually defeated the titan lord, Kronos, finally saving Olympus and ending the titan nightmare. Oh, then later in his life, Percy teamed up with six other demi-gods to take down the Gaia, the giant of the earth itself. Wish my dad was an Olympian, that be f**king sweet. Wiz: Percy is referred to as the most powerful demi-god on the planet, but he is not unstoppable. Some of his powers are limited, his archery skills are crap and can be overwhelmed by someone with on pair fighting skills and experience, but if theirs anything take him down, it's his own nobility. Athena stated 'To save a friend, you will sacrifice the world', so should he rush into battle to save a loved one, his own life could be at risk. Boomstick: I'm going to disagree with Athena, just please don't turn me into anything else, O.K.?. Percy: I've got an idea. Black Jack: Oh, I hate your ideas. Link Wiz: Link is the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule Kingdom. Humble and brave, he has defeated the forces of evil for ten generations. Boomstick: Each fairy hero is linked.... Haha! ...to each other. Wiz: No, Boomstick, he's not a fairy. Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy! Wiz: Each incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero, bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner. Boomstick: And he's got over ten links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, especially his iconic Master Sword. Wiz: This double-edged blade was forged by the goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It repels evil and deflects light-based magic. Boomstick: And when Link's in top shape, he can shoot beam thingies out of it. Why this changes when he takes a hit, I don't understand, but hey, LASERS! Wiz: When low on energy, the Master Sword can still launch the Skyward Strike by calling on help from above. In addition, it utilizes three magical medallions. (*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Hyrule Castle (ZREO Remix)) Wiz: However, the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon. Boomstick: He's got some ''deep ''pockets. He somehow carries around a boomerang and tons of bombs, along with a hookshot which helps him zip line his way around and brings things to him. Man, that really would've helped to get that last beer all those times on the couch. Probably still be married. Wiz: Doubt it. Link is an excellent archer, and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is more suited to exploration than combat. Boomstick: Which is why he hides behind several layers of defense, like the Red Ring, which reduces injury by 75%. Wiz: The Golden Gauntlets brace his arms against intense pressure, though do not increase striking power. He also carries three different pairs of boots. Boomstick: Three, huh? Told you he's a fairy. Wiz: The Iron Boots weigh 130 pounds, the Hover Boots float in midair, and the Pegasus Boots with attached Roc's Feather increases Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels. Boomstick: But his best defense is the Hylian Shield. Wiz: Originally forged from the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructible. Bomstick: Link also has a little help from the goddesses, via the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle embodies his ability to beat overwhelming odds. Wiz: He is a puzzle solver, analyzing and exploiting his opponents' weaknesses even when there is only one possible means of winning. But while Link has the necessary tools to take on any opponent, his over-reliance of inventory over pure skill leaves him vulnerable. Boomstick: Still, anyone who can fight a guy three times his size, while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, is a badass in my book. With so many weapons and skills, there are few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can always just clap and bring him back to life. Wiz: HE'S NOT A FAIRY! Link pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestal. Luke Skywalker WIZ: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentorin the ways of the force. BOOMSTICK: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers. WIZ: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi. BOOMSTICK: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass! WIZ: Luke is uses Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both preserverance and pressuring an opponent. BOOMSTICK: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense. WIZ: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force. He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment. BOOMSTICK: Like the mind trick thingy! Oh man... the terrible things I would do with that. WIZ: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to negate pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal. BOOMSTICK: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits! Wiz: Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force.... Boomstick: ....and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire, AND HE IS JUST 23 YEARS OLD! WIZ: Finally, Luke can increase his speed with the force, so much so that he has succeeded in hazel faster than the human eye can see. He is also capable of increasing his physical strength with the help of force WIZ: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat. BOOMSTICK: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumious' Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well. WIZ: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat. BOOMSTICK: While the young Jedi is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches. Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Future Trunks Wiz: Born in Age 766, Trunks was born in a time where Future Android 17 and 18 terrorize e Earth. Goku dies of heart virus, Vegeta is killed in battle, and the other Z fighters fall also. Boomstick: I don't like this future. Wiz: Neither did Trunks. Over the next thirteen years, Future Gohan taught Trunks the things he needed to know to stand against the powerful Androids. Boomstick: Gohan and Trunks battled the Androids time and time again! But one horrible day, Gohan and Trunks encountered the Androids again! Gohan, knowing Trunks would die fighting them, knocked Trunks out and fought the, himself! Wiz: Gohan was stronger than the Android individually, of course. But the robots' combined infinite power were too much for Gohan, and he was killed. Trunks finally woke after the Androids were gone, and he found Gohan's dead body lying in the rain. Trunks he spent his next years trying to defeat the Androids. Boomstick: After a close encounter in Bridetown, Future Bulma shows her Time Machine to Trunks. She hoped that her son would go back and time and save Goku! So Trunks went back 20 years, but was greeted by Mecha Frieza and his father, King Cold. Frieza wanted to kill Goku and his friends, but Trunks stepped in he way, killing both of them with the slightest of ease. Wiz: Trunks then meets the Z Fighters, pulling Goku aside to tell him everything. Trunks then gives Goku the antidote, and joins the Z Team for a while. Boomstick: Trunks helped fight the Androids and Cell, which he did so greatly! And after Cell was killed, Trunks traveled back in time to kill the Androids with his new form and power! Wiz: Trunks is an extremely powerful fighter. He has many attacks and forms. But his main weapon is the Z Sword. Given to him by a guy named Tapion, the Z Sword is extremely powerful. Trunks uses it a lot in battles, even using it to cut the metal Mecha Frieza into a dozen pieces. It's obviously hard to cut a ROBOT in half with a SWORD, so there's that. Boomstick: He also has a lot of freaking abilities! Like the ability to fly, where he can… fly. And he can use Ki, which lets him manipulate his eternal power. He can use Ki to shoot different kinds of attacks! Like with Saiyan Rapid Fire, that has Trunks fire a barrage of powerful yellow Ki Blasts! Wiz: Ki Sense lets him sense where life energy is. Burning Attack is his signature technique. It has Trunks move his hands in a series of rapid movements, before putting his hands out, and launching a large fiery Ki Blast. There's also a more powerful version known as Super Burning Attack. Boomstick: Buster Cannon is a powerful yellow beam attack! Burning Storm is like a Ki Blast barrage version of Buster Cannon. Shining Sword Attack is the move Trunks used to kill Mecha Frieza, and trust me, it's strong! It has Trunks shoot a Burning Attack slow enough for the foe to dodge! He the surprises them by slicing them to bits before finishing with a one-handed Buster Cannon to destroy the pieces! Wiz: Lightning Sword Slash has Trunks swing his sword multiple times, launching off waves of energy to hit enemies. And finally, Trunks's finishing move is Heat Dome Attack. It has Trunks surround himself in a dome of energy. A huge beam is then fired from it, completely obliterating foes. Boomstick: But he's not without his Super Saiyan Forms! His first is the Super Saiyan, which he mastered after finding Gohan dead on the ground. It doubles his stats. 2nd Grade Super Saiyan ups his power and speed a bit more! Wiz: And finally, 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Trunks, aka Super Trunks, is basically Trunks taking steroids. It ups his strength by a ton, but lowers his speed and mobility because of his huge muscles. He would've been able to face Perfect Cell if it weren't for his speed downgrade. Boomstick: Trunks is not one to be messed with! Trunks: The nightmare is over, Cell! DIE! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! Fight The Rebel Alliance were back to hiding from the Empire; a failed assault on a nearby Super Star Destroyer, the detachment of rebels crash landed on an unknown world. Only Luke survived. Suddenly Trunks, the son of vegeta, landed from the sky before the young jedi "Nice flying, try not to nearly kill us all next time!" he then noticed the turrets on the ship and saw the weapon of the young Skywalker. "I was right ''to be suspicious..." Trunks surmised, preparing to engage the young Jedi. Luke scrambled for an explanation but found none, he forced his saber to his hands and ignited it. But suddenly, Link came out from behind them and knocked them both off, but Percy Jackson, who was almost killed by the explosion, got out of the water and got very upset. ''Percy: THIS ENDS NOW!! We will see about it, Trunks said FIGHT! It was Link who attacked first with his arrows, but Luke Skywalker quickly dodged and with force managed to grab an advantage to push the three fighters, but the percy jackson who maneuvered the water took Luke out of the guard and kicked him, not before Trunks knocked the three with ki blast, Trunks teleported behind the three and at a tremendous speed kicked them, which prevented them from responding, but Luke Skywalker with his sharp instincts stopped the trunks and kicked him in the stomach, Link tried to defend himself with the defender, but Luke managed to pull the link with the force, Not Before Percy kick Luke. While Trunks tried to recover from Luke's attack, Link jumped over him and almost cut him, not before the young fighter easily evaded and used the speed blitz to fly Link to the other end of the battlefield (Back to Percy vs Luke) ercy trying to hit Luke with his Skills, But Luke Knock him Down With The Force and Almost cut him, But The Demigod punch Luke And WIth his sword He Trying To Cut The Young Jedi, Who Stop Percy with the force, But Percy, who can control water with his mind, use his water powers and forced The Young Skywalker To Stop his Attack, Percy punch Luke hard in the face, Knock him down, But Luke with the Force Push, Push Percy And Forced Him To stop his Attack, Luke Punch Percy and with the force he knock him, But Percy managed to kick The Young Jedi, leaping and trying to cut him off with his sword,But Luke Push him with the force, and kick him in The face. Percy circled Luke. It was weird for Percy, he had faced off against two Lukes, both with sandy blonde hair. He wondered if this one too was a son of Hermes, but before he could push that thought out of his mind Luke was already hurtling at him. Percy parried a strike then pivoted, bringing his leg up to kick Luke who nearly sliced it off. Luke attacked again but Percy hit a button on his watch and a shield expanded to meet Luke’s lightsaber. (Back To Link vs Trunks) Cutting at Trunk's chest, Link put all his momentum into the first strike. Trunks was too quick, and took to the air. He flew back and forth around Link, kicking him and striking with his sword but pulling away when Link looked to counter. This continued for a few more seconds until Link went for his Spin attack. This upset the pattern Trunks was performing, and Link mounted an attack of his own, slashing Trunks a few times and kicking him into a tree. Trunks recovered snappily and blasted waves of Ki at Link. The Hylian Shield came in clutch, repelling the energy attacks and allowing Link to get in close. But when he did, Trunks was already firing a Buster Cannon. Link was caught in the attack and was hurled to the floor. Trunks then rushed him, kicking Link around the area before chinning him up into the air. As Trunks teleported to deliver a killing blow with the sword, Link used his hook shot to grab a nearby roof tile and pull himself towards it. Trunks consequently slammed himself to the floor, hitting hard. Using the leverage, Link rained arrows down on Trunks. These were countered with Ki Blasts, and Trunks fired another Buster Cannon. Link leaped off the roof as the building was blown to smithereens. He rushed with a bomb in hand and hurled it at Trunks. But the Saiyan/Human had teleported behind him and began laying into him with kicks and punches. He then elbowed Link through a stone wall. Link's response was to fire an arrow with a bomb on it towards Trunks, stunning him. (Back to Percy Jackson vs Luke Skywalker) On and on they went, the singing sound of Celestial bronze against lightsaber soaring through the arena. Only one must leave and live. Percy slammed his shield at Luke but Luke saw it coming, and dodged, while bringing his lightsaber to cut at Percy’s throat. Immediately, a watery trident formed at Percy’s neck, managing to stop the blade. Luke leapt back in annoyance as Percy hurled the water trident at him, impacting the floor below him and blasting Luke off his feet. Luke reached out with his hands, steadying his fall while force pushing Percy a few feet away. Percy made a feint with Riptide, stabbing at Luke’s heart, but Luke slashed at his stomach, wounding Percy. Luke’s relentless blows came hammering down at Percy, who barely managed to block and parry. A heavy strike broke his shield, and Luke force pushed Percy once again. (Back To Link vs Trunks) Realising that his foe's shield was still holding up to the punishment, Trunks found a new target; Link's base. He hurled Ki at Link's legs, forcing him to buckle and thus opening him to a punch combination. Link tried to match with his own strikes and slashes but he was hopelessly done for pace. Trunks then slashed at Link's shoulder, but this was blocked with great strain. Link and Trunks then clashed swords with overhead cleaves and crosscuts. Link began mounting a sequence of offensive moves, but Trunks swept his legs to gain the upper hand. As Trunks went overhead, Link's hook shot yanked his ankle and threw him to the floor. Trunks tried a stab, but Link blocked with his shield. Link tried a decapitation, Trunks teleported. It felt like for every move, there was a counter that was up to the challenge. Link tried his Spin attack again, but Trunks blocked each strike with his sword. He then threw a kick at Link, but the Hyrulian struck the leg with a slash from the Master Sword. Trunks backed up, favouring his injured knee. Trunks has Turn into Super Saiyan! Link tried to cut trunks, who easily dodged and kicked link. Trunks created a huge energy explosion, which also hit Percy and Luke, now the fighters fought as everyone against everyone Luke now went on Percy and went on a speed-based attack: he avoided Percy's punches with force speed, and after identifying his weak point, he kicked him quickly, Luke used force to prevent Jackson from responding, Luke pulled Percy With the force, and went back on a speed-based attack, this time Luke did not miss out and hit Percy so hard and that almost killed him Percy lay dying on the ground, but Luke took the opportunity, leaping over him and killing him. Now only Link, Trunks, and Luke. three teenagers. It was Trunks who attacked first, crushing the two fighters with quick fists, but Link tried to defend himself with the defender and Locke with the force shield, but Trunks sent the Galik Gun, It was the first trunks that hit the first, crushing the two fighters with quick fists, but Link tried to defend himself with the defender and Locke with the force shield, but Trunks sent the galik gun, who pulled Link from the guard, Trunks smashed his jaw, but he felt the fist Who was not arrested, it was Luke who arrested him with the force Luke almost cut trunks with his lightsaber, but Link took advantage of the opportunity, not before Trunks became SSJ2 and dodged him easily, Luke kicked both of them and with the TK push Link's sword and shield, Trunks quickly pushed both, Trunks Teleport behind Link, fired the final flash, and because Link was not fast enough to react, the energy swallowed him and turned him into dust Now, Luke Skywalker and Trunks. They know that this is the most epic battle in their Life. It was Luke who attacked first, throwing out a probing stab, but Trunks took to the air and flew behind Luke, throwing a cycle of punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the nose. Luke leaped back, taking a second to assess the battle. Trunks then fired several blasts of Ki at Luke, but he would adopt a defensive stance, and parry the blasts back at Gohan. Trunks forcing the Jedi to break off his attack. Trunks quickly began firing energy blasts at Luke, keeping him off balance before roundhousing him to the floor. Luke toppled over, clutching his jaw. When Trunks flew in to follow up, Luke blocked his attack with his cybernetic arm. The arm clenched around Trunks' clothing and The young jedi slammed him to the floor, before using the force to enhance a kick, sending the Saiyan tumbling. "galik gun!" cried Trunks, launching a vicious manoeuvre Luke's way. Rather than waste time blocking it with his lightsaber, Luke called on the force to push the move back at Trunks. This caught him off guard, and sent him slamming into a nearby rock face. Luke used a saber throw, looking to quickly finish off Trunks but a Ki Blast diverted the blade in another direction. Trunks took advantage of the opportunity, pulled out his sword, but the young Jedi managed to react and stopped Trunks with his lightsaber. Luke used force and hit Trunks. Luke now shook Trunks with force and kicked him very hard. Increased his speed, and quickly hit Trunks with the help of a force attack Once Trunks completed the combo, however, Luke landed on his feet, and began grabbing rocks with the force and throwing them into Trunks. The Saiyan defended himself with his sword,but couldn't anticipate the incoming force push which sent him through a stone structure. Trunks stood up before Luke, who put a hand out before him and spoke in a soothing voice. "You will stop attacking now..." Luke instructed, waving his hand before Trunks' face. Trunks raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the mind trick, and replied simply with: "No I won't, I'll keep fighting until I've won!" With that, Trunks began kicking Luke around- repeated boots to the gut and face took their toll and busted Luke open. Skywalker created separation with a force push and recalled his lightsaber. Trunks fired more Ki Blasts but they were repelled back with clinical accuracy. Now Luke was on the offensive; he slashed at Trunks' waist but was dodged. He then attempted a stab through the heart, but Trunks again dodged, flipping back and landing a few feet away. Luke then grabbed him telekinetically, And Almost cut him with his lightsaber. He ragdolled him, slamming Trunks' body into walls and the floor. The Saiyan landed in a bloodied heap, looking up at The Young Jedi, who raised his blade. "Final Flash" Trunks cried once more, Luke, who stood for eternity, came out of concentration, which allowed the energy to swallow his body. Luke's body flew back into the destroyed ship, making it explode- along with Luke's body. K.O.! Trunks Back to the Base form and teleport away Results Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOO!!! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!!! WIZ: If we used the legends ROTJ Luke (Compoiste), he would have been a winner, but the version of the canon, the modern Link and Percy lost for a number of reasons Boomstick: The First to come down was Percy Because he was the slowest fighter: While trunks is faster than light, Luke is much faster than the human eye can see, and Link is pretty quick, Percy holds a relatively human speed, not to mention his inexperience, he obviously can not get up here ! WIZ: Then Link because he had the same problem as Percy: speed,link is quick, but he never reached the speed level of Luke or Trunks, Speed is not all, but Link and Percy are much slower than Luke and Trunks, it's a very big obstacle. Boomstick: Now just Luke and Trunks! WIZ: If Luke's version was at any point after ROTJ in the Legends , Luke would have won with his Blood manipulate or His Crazy hux, but we used the ROTJ version in canon,so Luke lost for several reasons: Boomstick: Luke in the Canon is faster than the human eye can see, of course, it's extremely fast, but it's not faster than light, while Trunks is faster than light, at this point, Trunks ' speed Blitz Luke. ''' WIZ: Luke is also inexperienced, while Trunks is an experienced fighter, Luke at this point did not open his potential, and he dont know how use his hax he learned during the Dark Empire, Luke has a good and compassionate character, so he did not use force choke,and he dont know how to control the Blood at this time, Mind trick will not work here, Trunks' mind is not weak,AGAIN, Legends Luke would win, but Return of the jedi Canon Luke would not win. '''Boomstick: Yea.. WIZ: The Winner is Trunks Category:Teenagers Category:Benattackw Category:Swordmans Category:BenAttackX